


Live or Die

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Friends to Lovers, Harry even calls him a mother-hen, Harry loves Louis a lot too, I made a reference to their tattoos oh my god, I mean I get him, I promise it's a happy ending guys, I promise it's not /that/ sad, I really loved writing this, Kid Fic, Louis is determined to save Harry, Louis loves Harry a lot, Louis takes care of his baby, Louis worries a lot throughout this, M/M, Pain, Plot Twists, Protective Louis, Road Trip, SO, Sick Character, Sick Harry, Sort of? - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Terminal Cancer, Terminal Illnesses, because my writing actually sucks, don't let the "cancer thing" dissuades you from reading, enjoy, hehehehe, inspired by a book and a fic, just a mention of it though, just read please, just;;; read it, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry are actually twin flames, movies night - Freeform, obviously, obviously I mean, obviously louisandharry are soul mates, soul mates, stylinson, yeah they've known each other since Harry was 5 and Louis 7, you'll see :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn’t realized he started yelling until Louis coos at him, his thumb brushing Harry’s cheek. "Shht, Harry. It’s going to be alright,” he murmurs with concern eyes. He runs a hand through Harry’s curls, trying to hold Harry in place as the boy fights on the bed. "Breathe, my love. It’s over soon, I promise, hold on.”</p><p>or Harry has terminal pancreatic cancer, but Louis has a secret and will do everything to save him.</p><p>Translation of the fic in <span class="u">spanish</span> by <a href="https://twitter.com/mjjlarents">mjjlarents</a>: click <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/67773850-vivir-o-morir-larry-stylinson-traducci%C3%B3n">here</a> (wattpad).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live or Die

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’m posting this, but. Yeah, it’s not a big story and it’s nothing spectacular, but I’m quite happy about it and it’s like my little baby. The story is about one of my favourite AUs, so I had to write about it. It’s just weird to post it, I guess.
> 
> This is very different from my other stories I’ve posted so far. I can’t really tag because it would ruin the surprise. I mean Louis’ secret. Maybe you guys will easily find out. Anyway. I hope you’ll like it.
> 
> As always, I want to point out that english is not my mother tongue, and I have no beta. So all mistakes are mine.

It’s Friday night and as every Friday, Louis and Harry are having their movie night at Louis’ flat.

They had been arguing over which movie to watch, until Louis decided to let Harry choose while he’d be making popcorn. Once it’s done, he flops next to Harry on the couch, promptly chewing on his popcorn. “So curly, did you finally choose something?” 

“Titanic,” Harry answers with a bright smile.

Louis groans. “We’ve watched it at least a dozen of times.” 

“But Titanic is an inescapable movie, you cannot say no,” Harry pouts. And, well, with Harry pulling this adorable face, Louis can’t really resist, can he? 

Louis sighs, but with his lips curved upward. “Alright, Harold, you win.” Obviously, he wins. As usual.

Harry beams triumphantly and stands up to launch the movie. When he sits back next to Louis, he takes a handful of popcorn. He smirks at Louis, before gobbling it in his mouth. Louis rolls his eyes but his smile is fond.

They stay quiet for most of the movie, except for the times where Harry quotes the movie, because, of course Harry knows it by heart. And as always, Louis can’t help himself, just like everyone else, but complain about the fact that Rose could have moved a bit on that fucking door, so that Jack could have survived instead of freezing to death. But ’no, Louis, the door would have probably sunk anyway, it could only support one person’... Yeah, right. Louis is having none of it. They often disagree on that passage anyway, but frankly, Louis doesn’t care because, by the end of the movie, when old Rose is about to throw the necklace in the ocean, sweet Harry is dozing off on his shoulder. Little, warm breaths are coming out of his mouth, and his curls are tickling Louis’ cheek. Louis feels content.

After the ending credit is all rolled, Louis carries Harry to the bed. He allows himself a few seconds, watching Harry sleep. It’s probably creepy from Louis, but he can’t help it. Then with a quiet sigh, Louis leaves.

The thing is, Louis would very much like to stay and cuddle Harry. But that’s not what best friends do, is it? And sometimes, Louis would like to have more. Every so often, he even imagines they have more. He’d cuddle with Harry, hold the boy in his arms. He’d fall asleep next to him, him and wake up by his side. He wants to protect Harry, wants to be more than his best friend.

And sometimes, he feels like Harry wants that too.

But Louis can’t. He can’t because that would never work. They are too different. And as much as it kills him, things have to stay this way.

~

Things do not stay this way, though.

It’s Saturday morning and Louis suddenly wakes up from on the couch. He was peacefully sleeping, until he heard a scream.

For a moment, he thinks he’s imagined it, but then he hears it again, and– _Harry_. In a flash of light, _literally_ , Louis goes to his room where Harry is curled up in a foetus position, his arms covering his stomach.

“Harry! Are you alright?” Louis asks, voice going high without he can control it.

Harry startles awake, his eyes focusing on Louis. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright,” he mumbles through his teeth. “Really,” he adds at Louis’ arching eyebrow. “Just a stitch.”

Louis doesn’t say anything and frowns. After a bit, he speaks. “If you say so... Are you sure you’re alright, Haz?” He wants to check just one last time, letting Harry know he can tell him if he isn’t okay.

“Yes! Don’t worry about me, I’m fine, really.” Harry stands up to prove his words and flashes a smile at Louis.

“You should at least take some pills–“ Louis suggests, but Harry stops him with a chuckle.

“Really, I’m ok, Louis. Jesus, stop worrying like a mother-hen.” Harry winks at him. “I gotta go, though. I have my shift at the bakery in a one hour. See ya!”

Louis knows Harry is lying, but he lets him go. Maybe he should’ve not.

~

A week passes and it’s another Friday night. It only has been a week since he saw Harry, but Louis can’t help but notice how pale Harry has gone. Well, he’s always been a bit pale, considering the fact that Harry is not a sunny person, and the unfortunate times he tries to get a tan, he only turns red as a beetroot.

But it’s not his usual pale color skin. And besides that, there’s also the fact that Harry seems to have lost his appetite over the last few weeks. Harry refusing Louis’ food every single time doesn’t really appease Louis. Louis also remarked that Harry seems always tense, and that he sometimes hisses in pain when he thinks Louis can’t see him. But Louis can.

It’s been 35 minutes since Harry arrived, and 20 minutes since they started their movie, The Notebook (another movie they watched at least a thousand times, but like last time, Harry got the best of him). And to be honest, Louis can’t even pay attention to the movie, because he can hear Harry’s playing with his bracelets, which is a tic he has when he’s usually nervous.

Louis sighs and straightens up on the couch, locking his eyes with Harry’s. “Okay, Haz, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Harry frowns. “Nothing’s wrong.” A silence. “Why’re you asking?” 

Louis, in turn, frowns. He stays silent for a few seconds, and for a moment Harry thinks he’s not gonna say anything else. “You’re lying,” is what Louis finally says.

Harry’s frown deepens. He doesn’t look very confused, but more curious. “How would you know if I am lying or not?” 

“I–“ Louis trails off, shaking his head. “I just know you are. Haz, I’m your best friend, you can tell me if something’s wrong, you know that, right?” He wants to rest his hand on Harry’s to prove his point, but he doesn’t.

Now it’s Harry’s turn to be silent. And he doesn’t say anything after a while.

Louis sighs and decides to give up for this time. They don’t talk for the rest of the movie and Harry doesn’t stay over to spend the night.

~

Honestly, Louis is starting to worry. It’s Wednesday, and on Friday night, as planned, Harry is supposed to come over, but he hasn’t answered if it’s still OK for him to come at Louis’. Actually, he hasn’t answered any of Louis’ previous texts, and sure, Harry has his life and, he is not constantly glued to his phone. Except... Except he _always_ answers Louis. So Louis decides to call him, but unfortunately he ends up on Harry’s voice mail. Louis wants to crush his phone.

“Erm, hey H, it’s me,” he starts, trying to sound normal and not sounding as if he is losing his mind. “Well, just wanted to check with you if you’re still coming over... Since, you know, you haven’t answered any of my texts lately...” He closes his eyes, internally sighing. “Just. Let me know, ’cause Zayn wanted to go out clubbing, so yeah, just text me. Please. Hope you’re ok.”

He does not want to think too much about waiting for an answer, therefore he tries to busy himself by cleaning his flat. Which is... Yeah, very unusual, because Louis _never_ cleans up his mess. Normally, Harry ends up doing it because ’gosh you’re so messy, how are you gonna do when you’ll be living with your future boyfriend?’ (To which Louis usually answers: why would I bother when I have you anyway?).

After cleaning his flat, he turns the TV on and checks his phone.

Still no answer.

Okay... Well... Harry never ignores him. And Louis thinks hard, trying to remember if he had done something wrong, but nothing comes up. He is honestly so confused and lost. Harry is not the kind of person who gives you the silent treatment for no reason.

Eventually, Louis gives in, and decides to send another text message:

_Haz, I’m starting to worry of your lack of answers. Have I done something wrong? Please, say something. Miss you._

He is so stunned to hear the ringing of a new text message ten minutes later, that he jumps on the couch.

_You did nothing, I’m sorry for not answering you. Been a bit busy. I’ll talk to you later, but I can’t make it on Friday, sorry. Miss you too._

Louis feels a bit relieved at the answer, although a part of him is still worried.

_Is everything alright then...?_

_Everything’s fine. :)_

Louis chooses to believe him.

~

Everything is not fine.

It’s been three weeks since Louis has last seen Harry. That means three times that Harry managed to make up different excuses and cancelled their movie nights.

And yes, Louis is pretty sure Harry made up those excuses, and that’s he’s been lying to him.

And what annoys Louis the most is that he’s been so busy with his upcoming biology exams that he hasn’t had a time to stop by Harry’s house to check on him. Louis even gave up on trying planning their movie nights, because clearly Harry isn’t going to come anymore.

Louis did continue to text Harry though, and most of the time Harry answers him with a short answer, or other times he just answers hours later.

And it gets Louis frustrated. Because he fucking misses his best friend. And he definitely feels like Harry is ignoring him, which is stupid because Harry clearly said Louis did nothing wrong. But still, he _is_ ignoring him and Louis is so stressed up over his exams and Harry’s situation that he is going to lose it.

And he’s pretty sure Harry’s hiding something from him. Louis knows it. Something is off.

That’s why on a Thursday night, four weeks later since their last movie night, Louis drives to Harry’s house. He knows Harry’s mum is having a late night shift at her work, his step-father Robin is on a business trip, and Harry’s sister Gemma moved out with her boyfriend, so Harry will be clearly alone. And this time, he won’t be able to ignore Louis.

By the time he reaches the door, he wonders if he should’ve not called Harry before. But then again, Harry would probably have ignored him anyway.

So Louis rings the doorbell and waits. Without delay, he hears Harry’s footsteps on the other side of the door. However, Louis definitely hasn’t expected what he is seeing right now.

If Louis had found Harry pale these past few weeks, it’s not like he looks now. He is white as a sheet, except around his eyes. There’s a yellow tint to the whites of the eyes that Louis notices. Harry’s face, no, entire body, seems tired. He’s wrapped up in a blanket, and Louis would be endeared in any circumstances if Harry’s appearance wasn’t so alarming.

“Are you sick?” Louis asks bluntly, wide-eyed.

“Hello to you, too,” Harry sighs while stepping back to let Louis enter.

Louis keeps his eyes on Harry as the curly boy closes the door behind them in a slow gesture. He turns towards Louis, and none of them says a word for a few seconds.

Louis’ eyes fall on Harry’s chest, listening to Harry’s breathing. His gaze dips to his unrecognizable best friend’s face. “Harry, tell me what’s going on,” he pleads with a small voice. “I’m worrying sick.”

Hell, he’s been having trouble sleeping. Lucky for him, he doesn’t need sleep that much; otherwise he would have fainted many times during his exams and because of stressing too much. He is so lost and so confused, because he’s fucking finally reunited with Harry, but the boy he cares so much seems so... Different. And so, so weak.

Louis knows something is wrong. And clearly Harry has been keeping things from him, hasn’t told him anything, and Louis just doesn’t understand. He just wants to know what’s wrong with his fucking best friend, and helps him to make it better.

Because he can’t bear this odd situation any longer.

Harry must understand, because he finally nods and makes a gesture for Louis to follow him into the living room.

They sit on the couch, crossed-legs, face to face. Once again, neither of them dares to speak.

Louis tries to focus his attention on the annoying tick-tock noise from the big clock above the fireplace, instead of listening to Harry’s juddering respiration.

Finally, Harry breaks the silence.

“I’m sick.” 

Habitually, Louis would have scoffed, ’cause, yeah, he got that part, but it’s not an usual situation because yes, Harry _does_ look sick, but not the I-have-the-flu kind of sick, and suddenly Louis feels like he can’t breathe. He feels like he’s swallowed broken glasses and it’s cutting his trachea.

“Like. Really sick...” Harry clarifies in a whisper, looking elsewhere.

Louis gulps and closes his eyes. “Tell me.”

There’s a few seconds passing before Harry inhales deeply. He licks his lips, his eyes finally landing on Louis.

“I have a terminal cancer. To be more specific, I got a diagnosis with the pancreatic cancer.” No. “I found out a month ago.” No, no, no. Louis is about to open his mouth, but Harry cuts him off quickly. “Please, let me finish. I don’t want to–“ he pauses, taking a breath again. “I prefer to get it off my chest right now, while we’re at it, and because I owe it to you.” Louis’ eyes don’t leave Harry’s green eyes that are usually so full of life. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you, and I’m sorry for letting you know only now, but I just didn’t believe it at first.” And... Is he really apologizing right now? Louis doesn’t say anything. He lets Harry talk.

“It all started by a pain in my upper abdomen one morning. “And fuck, yeah, Louis remembers last time, when Harry screamed in pain but brushed it off when he asked him if he was alright. He should have guessed. Fuck.

“It hurt so much I started to have a loss of appetite,” Harry explains. “I didn’t worry at first because I thought it was just a stomach ache of something, nothing big. But then I started having...” He raises a hand, gesturing at the yellow tint to the whites of the eyes. “I really didn’t want you to see me like that,” Harry confesses quietly. Louis’ heart breaks a little at that. “But like, the pain got worse, and my mum had to force me to eat, but I really couldn’t.”

He pauses in his tell, and Louis hasn’t been able to exhale since the beginning.

“I couldn’t even sleep at night, because that’s when the pain was the most painful,” Harry continues. “And, well, you know my mum,” he says with a small chuckle. “She got worried and took me to the doctor, and then we went to the hospital and that’s when... We learnt.” His voice breaks at the end and Louis moves to take him in his arms, but Harry instantly flinches.

Then he stands up and lets the blanket drop off him, falling to the ground. Louis watches in silence as Harry quickly unzips his sweet and takes off his shirt. In another situation, Louis would have enjoyed that, but not now.

Right now, Louis is pretty sure he’s hearing his heart break into millions of pieces.

Harry is _so_ skinny. Even skinnier than the last time, and– Fuck. No. No. This can’t be happening.

Harry has been ignoring him because he didn’t want Louis to see him like that, but Harry has been suffering for _weeks_ , and he chose to keep it from Louis instead of telling him. And while Louis was selfishly missing Harry, his boy was hurting and... And Louis feels guilty because he _should have known_. If he knew, then he could have helped sooner. Harry has a terminal cancer. _His Harry_. This couldn’t be happening.

Harry’s voice breaks the silence.

“The doctor says I have from a few weeks to two months... Do you still want to watch movies with me? Till it’s over?” Harry asks with a weak laugh.

Louis stands up fast. So fast that Harry hasn’t seen him move. He takes a step back at the sudden movement, but Louis just stands there, staring at him with wide eyes. He still hasn’t said anything. “Please, Louis... Say something,” Harry murmurs. Louis is still, motionless. He almost looks like he’s not even breathing, which quite scares Harry a bit now.

But suddenly, a pair of arms envelops him. Louis feels Harry stiffen for a few seconds, but then he promptly melts into his best friend’s arms. Louis doesn’t want to hug him so tight, afraid to break him. Harry is so weak, and so fragile. But Louis never wants to let go. He doesn’t want Harry to die.

Realization hits Louis.

He knows about terminal pancreatic cancer. His father had lots of patients with this illness at the hospital. (And fuck, maybe his father knew it? Was it the doctor who diagnosed Harry? Did he see Harry at the hospital and didn’t tell Louis?) Louis knew the outcome of this illness. People could not survive it.

He still doesn’t want Harry to die.

“You’re not gonna die,” he whispers into Harry’s neck. Harry’s chin is resting on his head, and Louis feels Harry’s jaw move when the boy speaks up. “Don’t have much choice, do I?”

“I’m serious, Harry.” Louis pulls away from the hug and looks at Harry right in the eyes. “You’re not gonna die. I won’t let that happen. I– Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He doesn’t want to sound accusatory, but if he had known...

“I didn’t want to alert you,” Harry quickly replies, taking a step back. “I know you. You’re even worst than my mum sometimes.” He gives a weak chuckle. “I had some rough weeks. I didn’t want to believe it myself at first. Only mum, dad and Gemma know... I– I didn’t want you to see me like that,” he repeats. “And you not knowing, sending texts, it... It was like, the only normal thing that could distract me from... my cancer.” He bites his bottom lip. “You didn’t know and I felt like I could forget with you. I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Then he chuckles, but once again it’s not from the heart. “Of course you would come to see me one day or another.”

“You could have told me,” Louis insists. But what is done is done. “You should have. I–I could have helped you, I–“

Harry huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “You can’t help me, Lou. There’s nothing to do.”

Louis bites back what he wants to say. He doesn’t argue, but Harry thinks he catches a glimpse of determination in his blue eyes.

“You’re not gonna die, Harry,” Louis repeats again, more strongly.

And really, Harry wants to believe him. That’s not how things work, though.

~

When Harry met Louis in primary school in his first year, he was 5, and Louis was 7.

Louis had just moved in town with his parents, and Harry couldn’t have helped himself but observe the shy boy, sat by himself on a distance bench. He looked so small in the big playground, so reserved. Yet, there was something in his posture that emitted confidence, power and superiority.

Several kids walked past him without talking to him, and some glanced at him with a worried or mocking face.

So Harry had left his friends he was talking to, and went to sit next to the new mysterious boy.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles,” the little curly-haired boy introduced himself with a bright smile, like he was taught to. “Can we be friends?”

The boy looked at him for a moment, and Harry thought the boy had beautiful eyes. They were blue, like the sky. Or like the ocean. Like the ocean from that beach Harry went to last summer, with his family. His eyes were beautiful, his skin was a bit tanned, and maybe this boy just got home from holidays too. Frankly, Harry was quite jealous of the boy’s skin color. His hair was brown light, and seemed soft to the touch, shining under the sunlight.

“Why would I want to be friend with you?” the boy finally responded.

Okay. That was not what Harry had expected.

“Why not?” he pouted.

The boy studied him curiously, before he anchored his attention on the other kids playing. “Go back to your friends. You really do not want to be friend with me.” 

“Why not?” Harry repeated, growing more and more confused. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t be friends.

“Because I don’t want to,” the boy retaliated with a rather melancholy voice.

And no, that won’t work, because Harry loved having lots of friends, and people _always_ wanted to be friends with him, too. His mother said he’s got that charming side, and that he could get away with everything. Right now, Harry would like to use his charming skills, if it meant he could get to befriend the boy.

Harry stared intensely at the boy, waiting. Finally, the blue-eyed boy sighed and turned his attention back to him.

“You really want to be my friend?” the boy asked, tone slightly skeptical.

“Yes,” Harry exclaimed, nodding enthusiastically. 

There was a short silence, where the boy stared at Harry with his cold blue eyes. Harry found himself lost in the ocean.

That seemed to be an acceptable answer the boy was waiting for, though, because another minute of silence passed and then the boy nodded then smiled shyly to the curly-haired boy.

Taking this as the cue to be on the right way, Harry asked, “What’s your name?”

“You really aren’t going to give up, are you?” the boy said, the corner of his lip rising.

“Nope,” Harry replied with a cheeky smile, popping the ’p’. He nudged the boy’s shoulder for emphasis. “Your name?”

The boy stiffened at the contact, but answered Harry. “Louis.”

“Louis,” Harry repeated, tasting the name. “I like it. We’re going to be best friends, Louis.”

~

And they did become best friends.

After that day, Harry tried everything to make the boy relax around him, and it worked. Louis couldn’t resist to his friendly side.

Years passed, and Harry got to know everything about the mysterious boy.

From that day, they became inseparable.

Harry knows everything about Louis, and Louis knows everything about Harry.

Harry knows how Louis takes his tea in the morning. He knows how he is working hard in the science academy, in order to take over his father’s job at the hospital. He knows how much Louis wants to become as good as his father, whom he respects very much. He knows how nice his mother is, and how close Louis is to her. He knows and loves a lot of things about Louis.

Like how Louis tries so hard to resist him, with his tough side, these protecting walls around him. Those walls that don’t allow people to know things. It’s like Louis is scared of letting people in. He plays the tough guy, and often uses his sassiness and witty comments against people.

But Harry knows him best. He knows his gentle side, how caring Louis is to people he loves, like with his sisters. Louis is so good with kids, it always makes Harry’s heart melt. He loves how loyal Louis is to his friends, how protective he is towards Harry. Like that time in primary school, when Harry was 7 years old and in his third year a boy had made fun of his nails that his sister Gemma painted.

Harry had cried and Louis had felt scandalized. Louis had walked to the boy with a heated face. The next day, the mean boy had apologized to Harry by offering a nail polish to him, not without glancing worriedly at Louis, who just nodded contently. Harry, who was too ecstatic about his new gift, thanked the boy and hadn’t noticed the warning glare Louis was giving the boy.

Since then, Harry never got picked on again by anyone.

Or there is that other time, in year nine, when 14-years-old Harry got his heart broken by his first love. Louis spent _days_ making Harry smile, reassuring him, cheering him up. The feelings Harry already had for Louis at that time only intensified.

Harry loves every side of Louis. He loves his smelly feet, his annoying comments during movies (especially the ones during Titanic). He loves every flaw, although there is not much to dislike about Louis. Yes, Harry just fell hard for his best friend.

He loves Louis.

He loves him so much sometimes it feels like his heart might explode.

He has loved him from the day he first met him, even when Louis tried to push him away for some reasons. He loves him so much it hurt Harry to push Louis away in turn during these last few weeks.

It’s like Louis is the compass to Harry’s ship, the rope to his anchor, the arrow going through his heart, the dagger to his rose. His love for Louis is so deep, so genuine and so unique. Harry had never felt this before, but then again, the only time he felt the so-called emotion ‘love’, he felt it for Louis, and only him.

When Louis showed up on his doorstep that other night, he knew he was screwed. He knew he had to tell him the truth, because he couldn’t keep it any longer. And it wasn’t easy. The few past weeks without Louis weren’t easy.

When Harry learnt about his cancer, he felt shattered. He didn’t believe it at first. But then, he was in that bed in that hospital, and the illness was already at step 3.

It was too late for him.

He overheard his mother’s conversation with the doctor, and he knew he wasn’t going to last longer.

He was going to die in a few months, maybe a few weeks. His legs had stopped answering him at that moment, and he fell to the floor, and that’s when he broke. He started crying, because he didn’t want to die. He wanted to live, and he wanted to travel, and he wanted to tell Louis his feelings. And he didn’t want to let his parents and his sister. He didn’t want to die.

Why could it have not simply been a simple stomach ache?

When he finally got to get home, he spent his days and nights stuck in his bedroom, only accepting the company of his mother.

His state wasn’t that bad yet, so he took advantage of it. He tried to hide it while he still could. He stopped university but still went to see Louis on every Friday. Until eventually things got worse.

That one morning, the pain in his upper abdomen hurt him so much, and he had to lie to Louis, and leave. When he got home, he cried and his mother took care of him. But his state only got worse after that. He couldn’t even watch his reflection in the mirror. He looked truly awful. His pain in his upper abdomen was unbearable now, and he didn’t want Louis to see him like that.

He made up some excuses about not coming on Friday, and the next one, and the next one. He even stopped answering Louis at some point, because he was so sad. He knew he had to tell him eventually, but he didn’t know how. Louis just didn’t know about his cancer, and he was texting him and already worrying without knowing, so how would he react if he found out?

So Harry texted him back, assuring him everything was okay, that he was busy with school (lie), that he started baby-sitting a lot to gain money in order to buy his future car (lie) because ’hey Lou, if we want to do that road trip, I want to buy my dream car’ (lie, and something that would never happen now), and mostly, that he missed Louis too (not a lie).

So when he finally told Louis about everything, he hadn’t expected to get ignored in return. 

After Louis had told him he wasn’t going to die for the billionth times, Louis had tucked Harry in bed and cuddled him until Harry eventually fell asleep.

That night, his upper abdomen strangely didn’t hurt that much.

In the morning, he woke up alone and cold, with a message written from the delicate handwriting belonging to Louis: _I’m gonna save you._

But there was nothing Louis could do. People die from the pancreas cancer. That’s it.

They could operate him, irradiate him, fill his body with chemicals, but Harry was gonna die in the end. And ’trust me Louis, I did my researches. There is no cure. It’s inevitable, I’m not gonna make it.’ That was the sad truth and Harry got to accept him. He got over it. He was gonna die young, and the only regret he had was leaving without telling Louis he loved, loves him.

Louis, who hasn’t talked to him in 4 days.

And it was killing Harry more than that fucking cancer right now.

~

The car’s tires screech hard on the alley when Louis pulls over at his parents’ house.

He turns off the ignition and takes a deep breath.

He needs to know if his father knew.

He had spent the last three days searching everything about the pancreas cancer. He even looked for cures, although he knew there was none. It was inevitable.

During three days, he had been thinking about what he would do, if he should tell the truth to Harry.

He made his decision, but there’s still one thing he had to do before talking to Harry.

In nothing flat he’s at the doorstep, waiting for his mum to open the door.

“Louis,” his mom exclaim happily. “Love, how are you?” She welcomes him with a quick hug, promptly closing the door after him.

“Is dad here? I need to talk to him,” Louis says in a hurry voice after their embrace.

“Is everything alright?” she asks, her happy face quickly looking stern, brows furrowed.

“Yes. No. I– I just...” He closes his eyes briefly, taking another breath. “Is is here?”

Jay’s frown deepens but doesn’t push. She nods with her thumb behind her. “He’s in his office.”

Louis mumbles a quick thank you, kisses her on the cheek and hurries to his father’s office. He almost wants to burst in, but he contains himself and knocks on the door.

As soon as he hears the “come in“, he’s in front of his father.

“Son, hello. What can I do for you?” Dr. Troy Tomlinson gently says with a smile, sat behind his desk in his doctor posture, which means: elbows on the desk, hands intertwined, and glasses perched on his nose.

He gestures for Louis to sit, and Louis does so, more out of habit than the desire to sit.

“Did you know about Harry?” he blurts out the second his ass is on the chair.

Troy’s smile flatters a bit. “Know what?”

Louis sighs, understanding his father’s face speaks for itself. “You know what.”

The man licks his lips and abandons the doctor posture. He leans back against his seat and sighs. “Yes, I knew about his cancer.”

“How?” Louis asks shortly. “When? Why didn’t you tell me?” he inquires, angry.

Troy purses his lips. “I saw him at the hospital last month. He was with Anne and Robin. My colleague Frank was taking care of his case. I saw his report, and when I saw you wasn’t telling me anything, I assumed Harry didn’t tell you either. I reckon he had his reason.” He tilts his head to the side, searching Louis’ gaze. “Although you seem to know, now?” 

Louis nods somberly. “He told me four days ago...” he trails off, remembering that night when he held Harry until the boy fell asleep. His fragile and breakable Harry. Who is about to die.

No.

“He could have told me sooner,” Louis says, gnashing his teeth. “I could have appeased his pain! It’s a fucking nasty cancer, without remission... He’s gonna die...” he breathes out, looking down at his lap. “But I don’t want him to die... I–I can save him.” He looks up, searching for his father’s approval, but he only sees sympathy.

“Louis–“ his father starts with his warning tone, rubbing his face.

“No, I can!” Louis cuts him off. “I can. I want to save him. And I will.”

His father keeps looking at him with sadness, before he speaks. “People with terminal pancreas cancer die, and there’s nothing you can do. There is no cure.” 

“There is one!” Louis snaps, glaring at his father. “You know there’s one.”

Troy examines his son for a few seconds, knowing what his son means. “You can’t do that to him, Louis. Does he even know about you? Have you ever told him the truth?”

Louis’s eyes fall. “No. He doesn’t know anything.” He looks up. “Yet.”

“Louis–“ his father warns again, but he’s not angry, just sad and conflicted.

“I don’t want him to die, dad,” Louis confesses, voice creaking in the end despite himself. Shit, no, he doesn’t want to cry in front of his father.

“He's my best friend. He– I love him,“ he says, and he knows his father knows. “I can't imagine my life without him. I am going to tell him the truth. I'm going to give him the choice,“ he decides, firmly. “It'll be up to him. I would never force him. I would respect his choice, whatever it is.“

It’s the truth, although Louis wishes wholeheartedly that Harry will make the right decision.

The decision that will keep him alive.

His father sighs lowly. “There’s nothing I can do to make you change your mind.” It’s not a question, but Louis shakes his head anyway.

Troy stands up and walks around his desk. He puts a hand on Louis’ shoulder, trying to give him the comfort he needs, and the strength. “Then tell him. Do what you have to do.” 

And Louis will.

~

It’s seven in the evening when Harry receives a text message from Louis.

_Could you swing by my house tonight? I need to talk to you. You can stay over for the night. If you want. Miss you._

“Is that him, then?” Anne inquires from the counter, cutting the vegetables.

Harry, who is sat at the kitchen table, drops his head in his arms. “Yes. Can you... He’s asking if I can drop in this evening? Maybe stay over the night?” he tries with a hesitant voice.

Anne averts her eyes from the vegetables, watching her son with careful eyes. “Harry, are you sure? You should rest home, you know.” 

“Please, mum. I need to spend some time with him.”

His mother seems conflicted for a moment, before she nods and slowly smiles, knowingly. “I’ll take you to his.” 

“Thank you, mum.”

~

“You’ll be alright, sweetheart?” His mother asks for the tenth times while helping him to walk to Louis’ door.

“Yes, mum, I’m not–“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because they barely make it to the door that Louis is already at his side.

“Here, let me help,” he says, taking Harry’s bag from Anne.

The woman smiles at Louis while Harry tries very hard not to shiver when Louis slips his arm around Harry’s waist. 

“Well then,” Anne says slowly. “I’ll leave you two. Do call me if you need anything, Harry,” she instructs while a glance destined to Louis.

Harry notices her knowing smile from earlier, but his mother simply looks at him with tenderness before kissing him good night and leaving.

Louis’ arm is still around Harry’s waist and Harry feels warm inside. “You finally decided to talk to me again,” he says before he can think about it. “I suppose I deserved it after ignoring you for weeks.” 

He feels Louis’ arm tightens around him. “I didn’t do it because of that, Harry... I– Listen, let’s go sit on the couch, yeah?” 

Harry doesn’t have the time to nod, because Louis slips his other arm behind his tights and carries him bride style to the couch. Harry lies on the couch, blushing, while Louis sits next to him, passing a hand through his curls. Harry blinks and waits for him to talk.

Louis is silent for a moment, staring at the floor, until he finally speaks.

“Harry, I didn’t tell you everything about me.” 

Harry knits his brows, confused for a moment. “What do you mean?”

Louis still doesn’t meet his eyes. “I–I need to tell you something. I know it’s going to sound crazy, and I really didn’t want to tell you under any circumstances, not so soon at least, but... But I have no choice. And, I– I can’t think of anything else,” he rumbles, not one instant stopping to take his breath. “I made so many researches about the pancreas cancer, and I know there is no cure. You’re gonna die.”

Oh, and well, okay, this is nothing new for Harry. Why is Louis telling him this? Harry really doesn’t need to be reminded he’s gonna die soon.

“And, shit, the reason why I am telling you this is...” He still isn’t meeting Harry’s gaze. “Because I have a way to save you. I have a cure.”

Harry’s face is emotionless as he replies, “there is no cure to save me, Louis.”

“Yes there is.”

“Louis,” Harry snaps, not liking that Louis won’t look at him. But finally, Louis looks up, blue eyes meeting green.

“Why are you... It’s okay, I got over it, you know?” Harry says, tone resigned. “I know I’m gonna die, I know that there’s no miraculous cure to save me, okay? I know it. So stop doing that,” he pleads. “Stop giving me false up because we both know what will happen in the end.” He takes everything in his power not to let his voice waver. Louis still is looking at him, and Harry hears more than he sees Louis gulp.

“I’m gonna leave, and trust me I don’t want to. I want to live, Louis.” His voice creaks, and, here we go, he’s going to cry. “I want to live,” he repeats, a tear falling. “I want to travel, and I want to grow up. I want to marry the love of my life, I want to have a family and I want to grow old.”

 _I want to marry you, and I want to have a family with you. I want to be with you until we both are old wrinkled men._ He doesn’t say this aloud, though. He wants to say he loves him. He loves Louis so much; he doesn’t want to leave him.

Louis’ eyes are glassy, and after a bit of silence he takes a deep breath and opens his mouth.

“I’m a vampire.”

There’s a long moment passing, where both boys stare at each other.

Suddenly, Harry hits Louis’ shoulder.

“You asshole,” he cries. “I’m on the edge of dying, confessing and crying like an idiot, and the only thing you found is saying ’I’m a vampire’? This is not funny, Louis.”

“I’m not joking,” Louis sighs, as if he had expected Harry’s reaction. He takes Harry’s hands in his. “I’m a vampire, Harry.”

Is he even being serious? Harry feels a wave of anger through his body.

He tries to sit up but Louis’ handgrip stays firm on his wrists.

“Stop messing with me. Stop _lying_ ,” Harry cries out.

“Harry, I’m not lying. I’m telling you the truth,” Louis insists, squeezing Harry’s arms. “And if I’m telling you that, it’s because I can turn you into a vampire.”

“You’re insane,” Harry blurts out, slightly feeling lost and panicked. So he starts kicking his arms, but Louis doesn’t budge.

“Harry, please, listen to me!” Louis begs, his fingers wrapped around Harry’s arms. “I’m sorry, this is not what I wanted for you, but it can save you. A vampire is immune against all diseases,” he says, as if announcing something normal. “You always complained how I never fall sick, well that’s why!”

Harry is staring at him like he’s grown up a third head, but Louis still continues. “If you became a vampire, you would never be ill, and you would survive the cancer. You would _live_. I know you want to live, Harry... _I_ want you to live.”

Tears are streaming down Harry’s face now, and Louis hates seeing him like this. He wipes away the tears and Harry lets him, so that’s a good sign.

“Vampires do not exist,” Harry rationalizes through some sobs.

“They do,” Louis says softly.

“No,” Harry yells with a sturdy voice. Because, no, they aren’t real.

Louis really doesn’t want to do this, but Harry leaves him no choice.

He closes his eyes and lets the walls fall.

He focuses on the quick heartbeat of Harry’s heart, his shaking breath, his blood running through his veins. He imagines himself giving in the temptation and sinking his fangs into the porcelain skin, and finally drinking the blood he’s always desired.

He snaps his eyes open when he hears Harry gasp.

He’s staring at Louis with huge eyes.

Fangs are coming out of Louis’ mouth, _real_ fangs, and his eyes... His eyes are the color of blood. A bright crimson red.

So Harry does the only logical thing he can think of: he goes back to kicking Louis, trying desperately to get out of Louis’ grip. “Let go of me, no!”

“Harry, please,” Louis begs with his fangs in the way. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I would never hurt you. I love you.” 

And, damn. He didn’t mean to say that, but oh well. At this point.

Harry instantly stops fighting, his arms and his entire body freezing. “You love me?” he repeats in question, voice whispered.

“More than anything,” Louis replies without an ounce of hesitation. “Please...” He closes his eyes and sighs. His fangs are now gone. “Don’t be afraid of me.”

He says it with such vulnerability, as if it’s always been his greatest fear. And maybe it has.

But in all honestly, Harry could never be afraid of Louis.

He tries to move his hands, and this time Louis lets him. He straightens himself up and puts one hand against Louis’ cheek, while the other hand runs through Louis’ light hair. Louis finally opens his eyes, and doesn’t move. Harry isn’t even sure he’s breathing.

Harry is watching him with his green eyes, as he retraces every feature of Louis’ face with one finger. Then, he kisses Louis’ cheek, then the other one. He kisses his nose.

And then, their lips are an inch away apart, and Harry whispers ’I’m not afraid’ before their lips finally meet.

Louis had imagined thousands of time his first kiss with Harry. Each time he knew it would never happen by fear of revealing his true self, or scaring his boy.

And now that Harry knows, _he_ is kissing him.

He’s not afraid.

And even if Louis had imagined their kiss many times in his head, he never would have precisely imagined how soft Harry’s lips are. It is a simple kiss, a perfect kiss already, but then Harry deepens it, parting Louis’ lips with his tongue.

They both moan softly at the contact, and it’s like an explosion between them.

Harry kisses like he talks. Slowly, gently, every trust of tongue with a deep and sincere meaning. He tastes so good, smells so good. And Louis thinks he will never get over his scent. He tugs Harry closer to him, the latter slipping his arms around his neck, before they pull away at the same time, breathing in each other mouth.

“I love you, too,” Harry whispers with the biggest smile ever, and Louis’ own mouth hurts because of smiling so wide.

They stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, cuddling together with Louis lying flat on his back, Harry’s head on his chest. At this moment, Louis is glad to have a big couch. They don’t need to move, and they’re comfortable the way they are. Louis is playing with Harry’s fingers with one hand, the other one caressing Harry’s hip. He’s listening to Harry’s heartbeats, and he can also almost hear Harry’s racking his brains.

“So, that’s why you never got sick,” the boy says after a bit.

Louis smiles and kisses his hand. “That’s why.”

“So... What? Do you have any other vampire abilities?” Harry asks, looking up at Louis.

Louis pecks him quickly on the lips (because now that he can kiss him, he won’t stop, okay) and Harry’s heart skips a beat. “I can hear your heartbeat.” 

“For real?”

“Mmh.” 

Harry’s frown changes into realization, his eyes going wide, a smile tugging at his lips. “Hang on, that’s how you knew when I lied, right? I read somewhere that the heartbeat increases when someone lies.” Louis nods, smiling. “Ok, what about strength? Can you move fast? Oh, and are all the myths about vampires true?” Harry keeps going, apparently eager to know everything. “Obviously you can’t burn in the sun, except if you have a magical ring or something, but can you die with a silver stake in the heart? What about the garlic? Can you read my mind like Edward Cullen?”

Louis bursts out laughing at the end, he can’t help it. “Edward Cullen, really, Harold? You could have not chosen another vampire to compare me with? I’m offended.”

“Why, you don’t like him?” Harry pouts.

Louis just keeps smiling and shakes his head. “I can move pretty fast, yeah. I like to think I’m naturally that strong.” He smirks and Harry scoffs. “And no, I don’t burn under the sun, thank God. Yes, I can say God, by the way. And a silver stake can indeed kill me, though. Garlic is bullshit, and no I don’t have any exaggerated powers like in Twilight.”

“That’s quite cool,” Harry admits, and a yawn escapes his mouth. He rubs his face against Louis’ chest and the latter can’t help but smile at him. Harry looks like a cat sometimes. Maybe he was a kitten in his previous life, who knows. The resemblances are uncanny.

But then, Louis remembers the present. Harry’s present life.

He makes a gesture to make Harry understand he wants to sit up, so Harry follows and looks at him questioningly.

“Harry,” he starts, all joking aside, “I was serious when I said I could save you. But it’s only if you want me to.” Harry opens his mouth but doesn’t speak, only staring at Louis in silence. So Louis continues. “I’m giving you a choice. I can turn you into a vampire and save you, or you can... die. It’s your choice, and I would respect it,” Louis adds quickly, voice laddened with what Harry thinks is fear and sorrow. “Now if you choose the first option, you’d have to leave your family.” When Harry looks up at him with wide eyes, Louis takes his hand to squeeze it. “They can never know,” he says softly, almost apologetically. “How would you explain your sudden healing? They can’t know. My father agrees with me.”

That makes Harry frown. “Wait, your father? Is he a vampire too?” His eyes widen in realization. “And your mother? Your sisters? Are they vampires too? How is that possible you grew up with me? I thought vampires were immortal or something.”

Louis takes a breath, bracing for the explanation. “They are vampires, and... Well... We are vampires, yes, but we were born that way. We’re born and we age like humans, except that we can stop aging whenever we want.” Harry cocks an eyebrow. “If a human is turned into a vampire though, it’s different. If you become a vampire, Harry,” he squeezes Harry’s hands, “you will no longer grow up. But you will be immortal, immune against any illnesses. You’ll see the word differently, really.” After a bit of hesitation, he says, “it’s not that bad as it sounds, and at least you’ll live... And... “ More hesitation, or maybe it’s timidity. “I’ll be with you,” he says softly. “I’ll stay with you. Forever, if you want me to.”

Harry hasn’t stopped staring into the blue eyes. For the first time in ages, he feels hope. “Forever?” he breathes out. “You promise?”

“I promise.” Louis kisses his knuckles. “I want to be with you forever. I’ll protect you, love you, and live by your side,” he stops, then carries on, “but Harry, I’d get it if you refused. It’s a scary thing, and I’ll help you to get through this, but if you want to let the nature and fate takes their course, then I’ll let you die... I’ll stay with you till the end, even if it will hurt like hell.”

A tear makes his way down Louis’ cheek, and Harry immediately wipes it away with a kiss.

“Can I,” he cuts himself off, clearing his throat. “Erm, can I think about it for a few days maybe? I’m not quite sure I– I just don’t want to lie to my mum, and leave my family.” He glances sideway. “But I’m not sure I want to die either. I don’t... I don’t want to leave you.”

Louis kisses him on the forehead. “Take all the time you’ll need. I’ll be there. It’s up to you, H. It’s your choice. Live or die. No matter what you choose, know that I love you.”

Harry looks at him, eyes glistening. “I love you, too.”

Eventually at some point, Harry dozes off in Louis’ arms. He dreams of eternal love and youth, travelling the world and seeing all the wonders of the world.

But the most wonderful wonder in the world is right by his side: Louis himself.

~

Two days pass and Harry’s health gets worse.

During these two days, he weighs the pros and cons of becoming a vampire.

Pros:  
\- no more cancer or any other illnesses  
\- vampires powers  
\- an eternal life with Louis

Cons:  
\- leaving his family behind  
\- no growing up  
\- no future involving a family with Louis nor he and Louis being old and wrinkled

During these two days, he also makes the most of his time with his family.

He doesn’t really have much strength left, but he tries his best. He tries his best to memorize his family’s face, their voices and their manners.

During these two says, Harry says goodbye to them. Whether he dies or gets turned, he will never see his mum smile at him fondly again, cooking him his favorite dishes. He will never go golfing with his step-father again; will never see him making his mum the happiest woman in the world. He is so grateful they found Robin.

Gemma has been staying over often lately, probably because they all know Harry isn’t going to last long. Thankfully, they don’t treat him with pity. They just help him stand up and everything when he has trouble doing so. He tells Gemma about Louis’ feelings, and their kiss. His sister simply smiles widely and hugs him, screaming an ’I knew it’.

Seems like Gemma had figured they would end up together one way or another. She said she knew it when Harry came home the first day he met Louis saying, “I think I met the love of my life“, with the biggest smile plastered on his face. It is true that, since then, he never shut up about Louis.

During these two days, Harry makes up his mind.

And here he is now, lying with Louis in Louis’ bed.

He told his mum it would probably be he and Louis’ last night together before a long while, and his mum looked at him with so much sadness that Harry had a break down in the middle of the kitchen, where he cried his eyes out, his mother rocking him in her arms, holding him for an hour. Then she finally drove him to Louis’ and let him go, not without fear in her eyes.

Anne loved Louis, and trusted him; otherwise she would have not let her little boy go. But she was still worried.

Since Harry got at Louis’ house, approximately 40 minutes ago, they haven’t talked about the vampire thing. Yet.

But time is running out, and Harry thinks he cannot wait any longer. He’s ready.

“Tell me again how the process goes, please,” he requests to Louis with a low voice.

Louis’ tightens his arm around his waist, his thumb brushing Harry’s skin. “I’ll drink a quite big portion of your blood, then I’ll give you mine. It’ll be venom to your body. It’ll spread quickly and you’ll feel instantly a strong pain,” Louis explains reluctantly.

Harry squeezes his hand. He rather wants to hurt a bit now and live later than die without trying to survive.

“Then you’ll die and wake up as vampire,” Louis finishes. “Harry... I’m not gonna lie, it really is gonna hurt.”

“If I have to hurt a bit to fight that bitch of cancer, then so be it,” Harry retorts firmly. “I rather want to hurt a little, if it means I get the right to be with you forever. So if it is the price to pay, then I’m willing to take the risk.” His eyes are like a burning fire, wanting to be turned off, then let the smoke fly away.

“So... Please. I’m ready,” he says to Louis. “I want you to turn me.”

Louis sits up so quickly that Harry has to blink several times. He doesn’t sit up and stays lied down on his back, calmly.

“Harry. Are you sure?” Louis checks, brows knitted together. “Have you really thought about it?”

Harry smiles despite himself. It’s a humorless smile. “I spent two days thinking about it, Lou. I’ve never been so sure in my life. I have one condition, though.”

Louis arches an eyebrow in question and Harry takes a deep breath. “I know you told me I can’t, and that if I turned into a vampire, it should remain a secret, but...” he purses his lips. “I can’t imagine my life without my family. I trust them with my life, with everything. I want to tell them. They’d understand. They’d freak out, sure, but they would understand. I’m sure they would. I don’t want to leave them.”

Louis stays quiet, seeming to actually consider it. He sighs and nods slowly. “Alright... We’ll talk to them. Together, if you want?” Harry squeezes his hand and nods, murmuring a small ’please’.

Then, uncertainty leaves him, instead leaving determination.

“I’m ready,” Harry says, raising his chin. “I feel it. I’m gonna die soon. I’m at the end of my road... But you came,” he squeezes Louis’ hand, “and now I can see a new road opening up. I want to be with you forever.” Louis stares at Harry, seeming like breath was knocked out of him. “And most of all, I wanna live.”

Then they kiss for several minutes, leaving a silence on the room. But it’s a silence full of promises, whispered ’love yous’ and reassuring kisses.

Louis kisses Harry’s eyelids and his cheeks, with each of his kisses meaning ’it will be okay’, ’let me save you’, ’I love you’, ’forever and ever’.

Harry responds with kisses that mean, ’I trust you’, ’thank you’, ’I love you too’, ’forever and ever’.

When Louis leans forward and his lips kiss Harry’s neck, Harry feels like he can’t breathe. His heart starts beating so fast he can hear it in his ears, and no doubt Louis is hearing it, too.

“Last time I ask you,” Louis murmurs against his skin, “do you still want me to turn you?”

“Yes,” Harry says without hesitation.

Louis raises his head to look in Harry’s eyes, and all he can find in the boy’s eyes is determination, hope and trust.

So Louis kisses him on the lips one last time, before going back to Harry’s neck.

And then he bites down, promptly hearing Harry’s gasp.

Harry closes his eyes at the sudden sharp pain, and the bite hurts for a few moments. So he digs his nail into Louis’ back, like he is trying to anchor himself. His mouth finds its way to Louis’ shoulder, almost biting it down to muffle his scream.

But then the pain is gone, replaced by something else. Something amazing, something he never felt before.

It’s like Harry feels everything at once. He hears Louis sucking his blood, and he feels his own blood leaving him. He feels Louis’ thumb caressing his hip, his hair tickling his neck, and he feels attracted to Louis more than anything, like two magnets. He can discern Louis’ feelings, Louis’ love for him, and his desire to protect him, to save him.

All the love Louis feels for him hits Harry like a train. It’s like they have a special bound between them, and now that Louis has sunk his fangs into Harry’s neck, it’s like they’re bounding, like their souls are ready to meet. And if Harry has always thought he and Louis were soul mates before, then now he has never been more so sure at this exact moment.

He wants to feel like this forever.

But then Louis is gone and Harry can’t help the whimper slip out of his mouth.

With a fuzzy vision, he watches as Louis bites down in his own wrist, before he leans in and kisses Harry. Then Harry feels warm liquid in his mouth, and oh, it’s Louis’ blood. He gulps at the sensation and swallows without thinking as Louis feeds him his vampire blood. The sensation of the two souls bounding is back again, their souls forming one and only soul.

And Harry sighs, because it feels so good...

But then Louis pulls away again, and Harry feels like he’s just fallen into a hot tub. He suddenly feels so hot.

Louis’ palm rests against his cheek, and his hand is cold but Harry still feels like he’s on fire, like his blood is boiling, and fuck, that’s the venom spreading through his veins, his entire body. And damn, that hurts. That hurts everywhere.

His tongue burns, his throat burns, and he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. And then he hears a scream.

He hasn’t realized he started yelling until Louis coos at him, his thumb brushing Harry’s cheek. “Shht, Harry. It’s going to be alright,” he murmurs with concern eyes. He runs a hand through Harry’s curls, trying to hold Harry in place as the boy fights on the bed. “Breathe, my love. It’s over soon, I promise, hold on.”

Harry’s head is pounding in his ears, his brain is probably falling out from his ears too, and it hurts so much, in spite of Louis’ comforting words. 

Then everything is gone.

He breathes one last time, eyes wide open, before he blacks out.

The last thing he hears is Louis saying three familiar words.

~

Harry wakes up with the noise of that fucking clock Louis has in his bedroom, sounding awful in his ears. Harry always hated the sound of it, but right now the sound is _so_ deafening. It almost hurts his head. Then, he registers the sound of cars, a dog barking, Mrs. Haley – Louis’ neighbor, a charming nice old lady – watering her flowers. He hears her saying hello to the factor and... What?

He hears so many sounds, sounds he should not be hearing under normal circumstances.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.”

 _Louis_.

Suddenly, the events from last night come back to Harry’s memory. He sits up so fast his head feels dizzy.

“Whoa, easy, love,” Louis says, his warm hand flying to Harry’s back to maintain him. “Harry, you’re alright.”

“Did it work?” Harry immediately asks, feeling out of breath. He’s panting. And he feels so... thirsty.

Louis watches him with attention and nods, before holding something out to him.

Harry looks down and notices it’s... a blood bag.

“The perks of having a father who works at the hospital,” Louis informs with a bashful smile when Harry looks back at him with wide eyes. “You need to drink human blood to complete the transformation, Haz.”

“What if I don’t?”

Louis chews on his mouth, a somber face on. “You... die. I’m sure you will drink, though. That’s what you want right now. Your whole body wants it.” He eyes Harry up and down. “Blood. Go on then,” he urges softly. “You need to feed. You look a bit pale.” 

Harry takes the bag warily, and drinks without question. And it’s... It’s _so_ delicious.

If you had said to him one day that he would drink blood, he would have called you insane. But damn that’s good and... And he’s a fucking vampire. 

Louis must sense his sudden realization and the upcoming panic crisis, because he tucks Harry in his arms and rocks him a bit. “Are you all right?”

“I think I am,” Harry mumbles against his shoulder. He pulls back to look at him, his eyes asking for approval. “How do I look? Do I still look sick...?” 

Louis smiles softly at him, his little canines appearing. “Why don’t you go look by yourself?” he proposes, nodding his chin towards the door that leads to Louis’ bathroom.

Harry stands up and in one second he finds himself in front of the mirror and... Wow.

His skin looks... Flawless. His eyes are back to normal, his pupils even greener than before, if possible. And his lips pinker than ever. Even his hair looks different.

He turns to look at Louis, speechless, shocked and amazed.

“That’s why I always thought you weren’t real,” he blurts out to Louis. “Your beauty is beyond normal.”

Louis’ head falls back as he barks a laugh. “Come here,” he demands through his smile, gesturing for Harry with a finger.

As faster as a speeding bullet, Harry ends up on Louis’ lap and, yeah, he could definitely get used to the speeding thing.

In a matter of seconds, Louis flips him over, his back against the mattress, Louis on top of him. There’s a silence of two seconds passing before they jump on each other’s lips eagerly.

Louis kisses every nooks and crannies of Harry’s body, leaving promises of eternal happiness and love on his skin. They make love for the first time, and Harry has never felt so alive in his life.

Oh, and vampire sex is definitely in the pros of being a vampire.

But it’s nothing compared to the fact that Harry is going to live forever, with his soul mate. And he is going to make the most of it.

Thanks to Louis, he has a new life.

He feels reborn again.

Louis saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> **After 10 hours of writing, this is what comes out. Alright. So, erm. This happened? I promised a happy ending.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **As I said, it was slightly different from my other writings.**
> 
>  
> 
> **But, well, here we go; you finally discovered that part of me. The part that is obsessed with vampires. So, yeah, I had to write this, and the idea came up after I read the fic "[The Lion Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2500151)" by [iwillpaintasongforlou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/profile) (go read, it’s a good one, and I really like the author). I wanted to write this kind of story for a while, actually, and it is slightly inspired by the first book of the series "Night World" by L.J. Smith.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I’d like to point out I actually have no idea about the speed at which the cancer spreads in real life, nor I had the acquaintance of someone with his illness, so I am sorry for the inaccuracies and my lack of acknowledge. I am a dumb person. To be honest, it’s a fic, so let’s go with that, alright? I hate cancer.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh, and sorry for the lack of smut, too. I suck at writing smut, soz.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it’s not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
